Dawn Lovers
by RainyRain123
Summary: Dia lebih baik tidak bangun lagi jika semua ini hanya mimpi. [GilbertAnne, headcanon]


_Anne of Green Gables series milik Lucy Maud Montgomery. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari karya ini. Headcanon, berdasarkan bab 43 dari Anne of Ingleside. Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

 _Untuk Anne dan Gilbert ... dengan penuh cinta._

* * *

 **Dawn Lovers**

* * *

Ketika Gilbert bangun pagi itu, terkejut oleh betapa ringan pikirannya sekarang, dia mendapati wajah Anne yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Dia memicingkan mata. Apakah sinar matahari mempermainkannya, ataukah Anne _memang_ terlihat begitu cantik—begitu muda, nyaris seperti dewi—dalam gaun tidur putih dan dua kepang panjang rambut merahnya? Sesaat, Gilbert merasa sedang bermimpi melihat gadis kecil tangguh dari Green Gables yang—dengan mudahnya—mencuri hatinya, dulu sekali. Atau ketika gadis itu, dengan sangat memesona, datang ke pesta di Redmond dan tidak memberi kesempatan sama sekali untuk gadis lain bersinar. Anne-lah yang mekar malam itu, bukan mawar, atau violet, atau narcissus. Sayang, keluh Gilbert, yang berada di samping Anne adalah Roy Gardner, bukan _dia_.

Sudah beberapa kali dia mendengar rumor bahwa Anne dan Roy menjadi pasangan. Seluruh Redmod tahu. Seluruh Redmond sepertinya puas—kecuali dirinya. Tidak, dia tidak bodoh. Gilbert tahu Roy Gardner adalah pria terhormat yang pantas untuk gadis mana pun. Bahkan saat Anne berjalan pelan dengan senyum dan mata yang tertuju pada Roy di sampingnya, Gilbert tidak bodoh untuk sadar kalau dia sangat cemburu.

"Gilbert, ada apa?" Christine Stuart bertanya waktu itu. Dia menoleh dan melihat dua orang yang baru datang ke ruang pesta. "Siapa mereka?"

"Anne," jawab Gilbert penuh penekanan. "Anne Shirley."

"Temanmu?"

"Sahabatku."

Oh, betapa kesalnya dia ketika 'sahabat'-nya tersenyum ke arahnya sejenak, lalu tertawa dengan Roy kembali.

"Dia _cantik_. Omong-omong, Gilbert, sampai di mana kita tadi? Aku harus membuatmu melihat konser—"

Christine dan celotehnya tak pernah membuat Gilbert berminat. Dia bosan. Dia lelah mendengar gadis baik dan cantik ini berbicara sepanjang waktu. Tawanya yang halus—sangat halus sampai membuat Gilbert jemu—tak pernah membuatnya berhenti mengeluh. Andai saja Anne yang ada di sampingnya. Anne akan bercerita dengan pandangannya yang seperti sedang bermimpi. Khas Anne. Anne akan mendengar lelucon Gilbert dan tertawa sepenuh hati. Tawanya yang riang dan membuat siapa pun ikut senang! Khas Anne. Mereka akan mengobrolkan cuaca, keadaan kampus, kabar teman-teman, cita-cita, harapan, impian. Semua tampak berharga jika Anne yang ada di sampingnya.

Dan kini, Anne memang ada di sampingnya.

Semalam, Gilbert begitu heran mengetahui Anne cemburu pada Christine. Christine! Tidak ada yang sangat membosankan semalam selain ocehan Christine yang tidak kenal ampun. Andai dia tidak mengikuti wanita itu untuk menengadah terlalu lama mencari bulan. Dia akan sangat senang jika bisa mengendap-endap kabur dan menemani Anne yang sedang duduk di taman, seperti ratu malam yang uluran tangannya sulit ditolak.

Anne tidak terlihat pucat lagi, syukurlah. Napasnya yang lembut dan teratur membuat wajah Gilbert hangat. Dia merindukan sepasang mata kelabu-hijau yang tadi malam hampir membuatnya merasa hidup abadi, tapi biarlah dia menunggu sampai gadis fajar ini bangun sendiri. Gadisnya! Berapa kali pun dipikirkan, Anne akan selalu jadi gadis cantik bagi Gilbert—meski ada anak-anak mereka yang beranjak remaja juga sedang tertidur di kamar lain. Anne adalah impiannya yang hidup dan melahirkan mimpi-mimpi lain. Bagaimana Gilbert bisa hidup tanpa Anne?

Tangannya menelusuri pipi Anne yang lembut dan putih. Rambut merahnya berkilauan ditimpa sinar tinggi matahari. Dia tidak sedang berkhayal. Dia lebih baik tidak bangun lagi jika semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Ibu ... ."

Itu si kecil Walter. "Walter, ada apa?"

Gilbert beringsut dan mendapati anak kecil di ambang pintu sedang mengucek matanya. "Ayah?"

"Sst. Ibumu sedang tidur. Ada apa, Nak?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Walter menguap. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Kemarilah."

Gilbert mengangkat Walter kecilnya dan mendudukkannya di kasur. "Pertanyaan mendesak dini hari?"

"Yep. Aku ingin bertanya apakah paus bertelur atau tidak. Kemarin Jem berkata paus bertelur, tapi aku tak percaya. Soalnya telurnya tak pernah kelihatan dari mercusuar."

Gilbert tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin ibumu bisa menjawabnya."

"Baiklah. Ohh," desah Walter kagum, "ini Ibu? Ibuku? Dia lebih cantik daripada kemarin, atau kemarinnya lagi."

Gilbert mengikuti pandangan Walter. Sejenak, dia teringat kata-kata Kapten Jim lima belas tahun lalu sebelum pelaut baik itu _kembali_ menuju lautan. Dia tersenyum dalam takzim.

"Tentu. Ibumu _selalu_ lebih cantik saat kau pandangi lebih lama."


End file.
